El recuerdo de un fantasma
by Beatha23
Summary: En 1999, Sam Winchester murió en un accidente. Lo que Dean nunca espero fue ver nuevamente a su hermano pequeño. Era tiempo de enfrentar su pasado.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Supernatural no me pertenecen a mí sino a Eric Kripke.**

 **Beta: Andridia**

" _Es raro cómo funciona la vida. Deseas algo y tienes que esperar y esperar, y sientes que no llega nunca. Luego sucede y se va, y todo lo que deseas es acurrucarte una vez más en el instante anterior al que cambiaran las cosas." – Lauren Oliver_

Cuando más de dos personas dicen lo mismo es porque es verdad. Éste no es el primer rumor que Dean ha escuchado, y quizás no sea el último. En este punto ya ha recibido más de una llamada de Bobby y John aún no ha dicho nada, seguramente tratando de ignorar este caso, como lo ha intentado Dean.

Los Winchester son conocidos por ser implacables en cada una de sus cacerías y no hay ser sobrenatural que salga bien parado… excepto el fantasma de la autopista 66. Ningún cazador ha querido tomar ese caso en particular porque saben que no les pertenece y, además, no es un fantasma vengativo en busca de dejar una estela de muerte y sangre; es tan sólo un chico de 16 años que falleció en un accidente en esa carretera, donde siempre se le puede distinguir desde lejos. Parpadeando como un foco. Apareciendo y desapareciendo. Ese chico no es otro que el menor de los Winchester.

Ya hace 7 años de ese desdichado día, y ni padre ni hijo han logrado superar la muerte de su miembro más joven. Ambos habían consumido su dolor en la cacería. Cuando Mary murió, John y en parte Dean por lo inculcado por su padre se habían obsesionado con matar al demonio de ojos amarillos y vengar la muerte de su preciado ángel. Pero en cambio, con la muerte de Sammy no había monstruo que rastrear y matar, sólo un inmenso dolor y gran cantidad de culpa por ambos lados.

– ¿Por qué Sammy, por qué ahora? –dijo Dean en voz alta mientras se limpiaba una lágrima que surcaba su mejilla. Él se había prometido no llorar más, ya que ninguno de sus lamentos traería de vuelta a su hermanito. No valía la pena andar lloriqueando por doquier cuando él había sido el culpable de todo.

Dean fue sacado de sus pensamientos al escuchar su teléfono sonar–: Diga.

– Maldita sea chico, ¿no escuchas que estoy aporreando la puerta desde hace 10 minutos? –se quejó Bobby a través de la línea.

– ¿Bobby? ¿Dónde estás? –preguntó algo confundido, hasta que escuchó que alguien golpeaba la puerta y la línea era cortada.

– Pensé que nunca abrirías esta maldita puerta –dijo cuando al fin pudo pasar.

– Lo lamento, Bobby. Es sólo que… me perdí en mis pensamientos –suspiró, sintiendo como las pocas horas de sueño poco a poco empezaban a pasarle factura.

– Eso veo –agregó, viendo los despojos humanos que pendían de la vida del chico–. Apuesto a que no has desayunado nada, toma –dijo mientras le pasaba un vaso de café humeante y una caja de celofán.

– Eres mi hada madrina –agradeció mientras el delicioso aroma invadía sus sentidos. No se había dado cuenta del hambre que tenía hasta que probó un bocado.

– Si tu padre y tú siguen así algún día morirán por idiotas. Además, ya parezco su maldita niñera –dijo fingiendo disgusto.

– Realmente no sé qué habríamos hecho sin ti, Bobby. Sé que tú también sufriste mucho con la muerte de Sammy, pero sin duda fuiste el más fuerte de los tres –dijo mientras colocaba su desayuno en la mesa y le daba un trago a su café, sintiendo como el nudo de su garganta se calmaba un poco.

– Esas cosas no se agradecen hijo, son mi familia y no hay nada que no haría por ustedes –Bobby no era un hombre de andar tirando sentimientos como un gatillero balas, pero cuando algo tenía que ser dicho, sin importar lo cursi o cruel que fuese, él estaría allí para ser sincero–. Sabes por qué estoy aquí y si no me equivoco diría que tú estás por lo mismo.

– No es él, Bobby. –Llevaba toda la mañana repitiéndose lo mismo, quizás si lo decía en voz alta se hiciera realidad.

– ¿Entonces por qué estás aquí? –En parte fue más una acusación que una pregunta.

– Sabes que siempre vengo cada año y eso no quiere decir que se trate de Sammy, puede ser otro fantasma.

– Hay muchos puntos que encajan para ser una simple casualidad de la vida –dijo Bobby.

– Es imposible Bobby, nosotros quemamos el cuerpo de Sammy, tú mismo estuviste allí. –Sam había recibido un funeral de cazador y, aunque no hubiese cuerpo que enterrar, había una lápida con su nombre y sus respectivas fechas de nacimiento y muerte, justo al lado de la de su madre.

– Nada en este mundo es imposible chico, y tú lo sabes –dijo el chatarrero, quien también se había visto afectado en la muerte del chico, dejándolo unos meses consumido en el alcohol, honrando la reputación de borracho que le habían dado en el pueblo.

– Pero no dejamos ningún objeto personal de Sammy.

 _No es como si hubiese tenido demasiados_ , pensó Dean.

– Dean, todos los años tú vienes a este sitio y siempre se le ha visto esa misma noche. El hecho de que nunca lo hayas visto no significa que no sea él.

– ¿Entonces dices que el espíritu de Sammy está atado a mí? ¿Yo vuelvo y él también? –preguntó un poco incrédulo.

– No lo sé, pero sólo hay una manera de descubrirlo –suspiró el chatarrero.

– Me pides mucho, Bobby. Además, ¿qué hago si realmente es él? –La sola idea lo emocionaba y a la vez le provocaba una tristeza inmensa.

– Sólo tienes dos opciones y sólo tú puedes decidir. Lo siento, sé que es difícil –dijo antes de despedirse e irse a la habitación de al lado. Sólo Dean podía hacer ese trabajo, pero no lo haría sin apoyo.

Todavía faltaban dos días para que se cumpliera el aniversario de la muerte de Sammy, y Dean no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de Bobby.

– Dos opciones, sólo tengo dos malditas opciones. ¿Acaso no hay una tercera donde diga que te puedo traer de vuelta? –dijo para sí mismo.

 **S.W. / D.W.**

Dean se sentía tan nervioso como en su primera cacería, cuando tuvo que dispararle a ese metamórfico con el traje de una mujer quien pudo ser la madre, hermana o hija de alguien. Aunque él sabía que se trataba de una criatura sobrenatural, no pudo evitar no sentirse mal al hacer el tiro mortal. Ese rostro falto de vida lo había perseguido en sus sueños. Hoy era la noche en la que se encontraría con Sammy, si es que realmente se trataba de él.

– ¿Estás seguro de esto, Dean? –preguntó un poco preocupado el chatarrero.

– Tengo que hacerlo yo solo, Bobby –dijo mientras se despedía del chatarrero para montarse en su Nena y salir al encuentro de un fantasma del pasado.

Después de todo, Bobby ya había hecho suficiente por la familia Winchester como para pedirle que reabriera la herida, no se lo merecía.

Dean había llegado a aquel lugar hacía más de seis horas y ya sólo faltaba una hora para medianoche. Tenía que ser ahora o nunca.

 _Vamos Sammy, por favor._

Sin ni siquiera tener que voltearse, Dean sabía que su hermanito estaba a espaldas suyas. Lo sabía por dos razones: la primera, porque podía sentir como su aliento se helaba en cada respiración; y la segunda, porque si no hubiese sido su chico ya estaría muerto o siendo lanzado por los aires.

– ¡Dean! –exclamó alegremente Sam.

Dean se giró para ver claramente a su hermano justo enfrente de él, Sammy se veía exactamente igual que aquella maldita noche. Sintió como sus ojos se llenaron de agua al ver la sonrisa de su hermano junto con esos malditos hoyuelos que le hacían ver tan endemoniadamente adorable–: Sammy… –dijo a través de un sollozo. No lo podía creer, su hermano estaba allí como si nada hubiese ocurrido y cuánto deseó que fuese así. Un mal sueño.

– Sabía que algún día vendrías, me alegro de que fuese hoy –dijo Sam.

Dean recuperó rápidamente la compostura y ensanchó una enorme sonrisa en su rostro–: ¡Dios, te extrañé tanto, Sammy! –dijo mientras con el dorso de la mano se limpiaba los ojos, pero todavía sin atreverse a dar un paso adelante, temiendo que todo fuese como el agua de un lago y que con el mínimo movimiento la imagen podría desaparecer.

– Tranquilo, puedes acercarte que no pienso esfumarme –dijo como si hubiese leído el pensamiento de su hermano–. ¿Acaso me tienes miedo?

Dean vio como al instante la cara radiante y feliz de su Sam pasaba a una asustada y algo triste–: Nunca Sammy. Además, he visto fantasmas más feos que tú –bromeó queriendo derrumbar los temores de su hermano.

– Pero qué dices, si tengo mucha popularidad entre las chicas. Mi sola presencia las deja heladas –bromeó.

– No sólo a ellas, hermanito –comentó Dean.

– Por cierto, lamento eso, pero no es como si pudiese subirle a la calefacción –dijo en broma, pero sintiéndose un poco culpable al ver a su hermano exhalar un vaho helado. No debía ser muy agradable el ambiente en esas condiciones, ¿no?

– Por mí no te preocupes Sammy.

– Entonces preocupémonos por mí. ¿Qué tienes en mente? –habló mucho más serio, sabiendo que no sería una bonita charla, no para su hermano.

– Bobby me dijo que sólo tengo dos opciones y no sé cuál es peor, si dejarte errante por el resto de la eternidad o matarte nuevamente.

– Sabes Dean, Bobby es una persona muy inteligente y tú eres muy idiota –comentó no muy feliz por la culpa de su hermano.

– Hey, un respeto, mira que soy tu hermano mucho más mayor.

– Por cierto, ¿cuántos años tienes? –preguntó. Ciertamente, ahora que lo miraba bien, Dean se veía mucho más viejo desde la última vez que lo vio. El tiempo pasaba tan diferente para los fantasmas… No es como si necesitasen tiempo, ya que el que tenían se les había agotado.

– 27 –dijo Dean, sacando a Sam de sus pensamientos.

– Woo 27, entonces han pasado 7 años. –Cuando Sam estuvo vivo nunca se paró a pensar en si los fantasmas pudiesen llorar o no, pero en ese momento exacto él lo estaba haciendo. Llorando lágrimas gruesas y tan vividas que le daban la impresión de que realmente estaba vivo. El dolor que sentía en su pecho era tan real que le daban ganas de volver a morir para no sentirse tan triste, confuso… olvidado.

– Sammy, no llores –dijo con un nudo en su garganta, queriendo por todos los medios poder rodear a su hermanito en un gran abrazo y de paso consolarse a ambos por esos años perdidos.

– Yo ten…dría… 23 años –dijo a través de las lágrimas–. Lo siento, es que… no me había dado cuenta de que había pasado tanto tiempo. Eso significa que papá y Bobby deben de estar prehistóricos –agregó con una sonrisa acuosa, sintiendo como las lágrimas ya se habían calmado un poco.

– ¡Ja! Sí, ellos están más viejos, pero les sienta bien el aspecto rudo –dijo Dean–. Papá está bien, pero no quiso venir –dijo Dean, recriminándole dicha acción a su padre.

– Lo entiendo, primero perdió a su esposa y luego a su hijo, ahora él sólo te tiene a ti y ambos sabemos que para papá siempre ha sido muy difícil mirar hacia atrás. No lo juzgues, Dean, sólo trata de comprenderlo. Además, también sabemos que tú eres más fuerte que él. Tienen que estar juntos, no pueden distanciarse.

Dean sentía que su corazón se partía en dos. Después de todo, Sammy seguía siendo aquel chico inteligente que sabía pensar con el corazón. Él era el que mantenía a esa pequeña familia unida y, al morir, el pequeño mundo de Dean y John había colapsado. Y todo por su culpa.

– Sammy, si tan sólo no me hubiese distraído... –No estaba dispuesto a perdonarse tan rápido, y mucho menos que Sammy lo hiciera.

– Me enorgullece ver que te convertiste en un gran hombre, y sé que algún día serás un gran padre –sonrió.

– Sammy…

– Dean, yo no tengo nada que perdonarte. No fue tu culpa y, además, si yo no te hubiese distraído, o si ese venado no hubiese decidido salir a dar un paseo esa noche, o si la persona que decidió plantar ese árbol lo hubiese hecho en otro lado… Son infinitos los "si no hubiese". No te comas la cabeza con culpas tontas.

– Pero no pude salvarte Sammy. Yo juré que siempre estaría allí para ti y te fallé.

– No, no lo hiciste –dijo Sam, mientras daba unos pasos más para quedar frente a Dean–. No morí solo y eso es algo que agradezco. Ahora hay algo más por lo que preocuparse.

Dean trató de normalizar su respiración y evitar que su voz sonara agrietada–: Algo te ata a esta vida. Bobby tiene la teoría de que es algo relacionado conmigo. Por favor, dime que no es Baby –agregó segundos después.

Sam rio ante eso–: No te preocupes hermano, Baby está a salvo.

– No dejamos nada tuyo. Lo siento Sammy, tú sabes que no podíamos arriesgarnos a que algo así sucediera, pero al parecer no sirvió para nada… Espera, no me malinterpretes, estoy feliz de verte nuevamente pero, ya sabes… –Realmente no sabía qué decir sin sentir que lastimaba los sentimientos de su hermano.

– Todavía no lo entiendes, ¿verdad? –dijo cortando los divagues de Dean.

– ¿Entender qué?

– Tu culpa es la que no deja que me vaya, sientes tanta culpa que es casi un objeto de uso diario para ti.

– No, yo…

– Tienes que dejarla ir, Dean. Tienes que dejarme ir.

– No, no puedo Sammy. Dios, ya te perdí una vez y no puedo hacerlo nuevamente. Quizás podamos encontrar una forma de… –Dean fue interrumpido.

– Sabes, al principio creí que estaba vivo. Supongo que eso debió ser el primer año, y cuando escuchaba algún auto que se aproximaba salía a la orilla de la autopista pensando que eran tú y papá, que venían a por mí… Pero cuando siguió pasando una y otra vez y nadie venía lo entendí. Nunca podría regresar con ustedes, y eso dolió mucho más que el saber que me había convertido en lo que cazamos y que algún día alguien vendría a terminar el trabajo –dijo con la voz rasposa por el esfuerzo de no ponerse a llorar nuevamente. Quizás el llanto fuese un efecto secundario de ser un fantasma.

– ¿Sabes lo que me pides, Sammy? –La voz de Dean tampoco se encontraba mejor.

– Sí, te pido que me dejes descansar. Estoy cansado de vivir entre dos mundos, es tan malditamente doloroso y solitario.

Dean tenía ganas de salir corriendo y subir a su hermano en el asiento del copiloto para así poder largarse de allí y nunca mirar atrás, como si todo hubiese sido un muy mal sueño. Pero la realidad era otra y sólo uno de ellos saldría de allí. Dean miró distraídamente su reloj y supo que el tiempo ya se le estaba acabando, y si no lo hacía pronto, entonces la historia se repetiría un año más. Y por nada en el mundo iba a permitir que Sammy pasase por ese dolor una vez más. Esa noche tenía que ser el hermano mayor del chico que hace siete años murió en ese accidente.

Dean cerró sus párpados y se concentró en dejar de lado su dolor y, como siempre, preocuparse por su hermanito–: Ya es hora de irte Sammy, mamá te debe estar esperando. –Y con eso, Dean supo que ésta sería la última vez que vería a su hermano.

– Gracias –dijo después de que una luz cálida invadiese su cuerpo.

– ¿Sigues aquí? –dijo Dean, minutos después de ver que Sam todavía seguía allí.

– No por mucho, quiero darte algo antes de irme –dijo mientras caminaba hacia Dean y hacía lo que se imaginó haciendo durante tanto tiempo. Lo abrazó.

Por un momento, Dean pensó que eso era una broma cruel del destino y que al poner sus brazos sobre Sammy, éste se esfumaría dejándolo con su alma destrozada. Pero no fue así. El abrazo era real, y hasta podía oler el dulce aroma del champú de vainilla que solía usar su hermano.

– No quiero volver a perderte, Sammy –dijo Dean, mientras guardaba en su memoria ese último momento con él.

– Yo tampoco quiero, pero así tiene que ser –dijo mientras nuevas lágrimas volvían a surcar sus mejillas–. Mamá y yo les esperaremos a ti y a papá, pero por favor, no se adelanten. ¿Sí? –dijo a través del abrazo, sintiendo como Dean apretaba sus brazos protectoramente alrededor de su cuerpo, como si quisiera que se convirtieran en uno solo–. Diles a papá y a Bobby que los quiero y que los voy a extrañar.

Incapaz de poder usar su voz, Dean solamente acertó a mover la cabeza.

– Quiero que vivas y que seas muy feliz, hermano. Te quiero mucho Dean –susurró con la voz rota de dolor. Ya era el momento, el tiempo se les había acabado y Dean lo sabía también.

– Yo también te quiero Sammy –dijo depositando un beso en el cabello de su hermano– Y nunca te voy a olvidar chico, nunca.

Para muchos ese abrazo podía ser catalogado como el más largo de la historia, pero para ellos fue tan efímero que al separarse sintieron que tan sólo habían pasado unos escasos 5 segundos.

Y como si de un cuento de hadas se tratase, al marcar las doce de la noche, Sam empezó a desvanecerse en una cálida luz brillante. Su sonrisa no lo abandonó en ningún momento, ya que quería que su hermano lo recordase tal como fue en vida. Siendo muy feliz.

– Adiós, hermanito –dijo en voz baja mientras sacaba el móvil de la chaqueta y llamaba a su padre. Quizás podrían pasar unos días en la casa de Singer y seguir el consejo de Sammy. Era tiempo de vivir un poco.

 **Fin.**

 **Gracias por leer.**


End file.
